Donkey Kong Kart Adventure/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Donkey Kong Kart Adventure. Characters Before you start any race, you must choose a character. Note that you cannot choose a kart and the only kart throughout the story that can be used by anyone, player or CPU, is the Standard Kart. * Donkey Kong is the basic character and mainly recommended early on or when you're indecisive about which character to use. He has average stats in every area, making him the most balanced racer. * Diddy Kong is a pretty useful character. His strength is acceleration, as he has the highest in the game (Yes, even higher than Cranky Kong's.) However, be warned: His handling is somewhat poor. * Dixie Kong is most useful on tracks with lots of twists and turns. Out of every racer, she's the easiest to control, allowing you to avoid obstacles and make turns with ease. She might have trouble catching up to other racers, though, as she has poor top speed. * Funky Kong can pretty much barrel through (get it?) any race. His top speed is tied with Cranky Kong for highest in the game. He's not the best character off the road, but used correctly, he can be a formidable force. * Tiny Kong is probably the least useful character of the bunch. She's the best of them all at off-roading, so you can pull off a few shortcuts if you time it right, but otherwise she's not that great. Although she has decent top speed, her acceleration is low, so it takes a while to reach it. * Cranky Kong is about as opposite from Donkey Kong as you can get. His major strengths are top speed and acceleration. He's as fast as Funky Kong and accelerates almost as quickly as Diddy Kong. However, he's not very good with handling or off-roading. This makes him a risky choice. Use him right, and he's the best character in the game. Use him wrong, and you're pretty much done for. You cannot select any Kremlings, but this does not matter as each Kremling has the same stats as one of the Kongs and vice versa. Items * (Triple) Coconut: Goes along a straight path, bouncing off walls until it hits a racer or breaks. Can also be held behind you and block a single item. * (Triple) Banana Peel: Is laid down until a racer runs over it and slips out. Can also be held behind you and block a single item. * (Triple) Boost Engine: Gives the user a quick speed boost. * Homing Missile: Homes in on the racer in first place and hits them. * Bomb: Is thrown out and explodes on impact with anything, including the ground. * Rambi Crate: Makes the user invincible to items and hazards and able to crash through other racers and go off road without losing speed. * Question Mark Barrel: Can have any of the above effects or just make the user spin out. Walkthrough Opening Cutscene A poster saying, "Donkey Kong Island Kart Tournament Begins Today! First Race Located At Kongo Jungle!" blows by. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and friends have their karts ready for the first race. Just as Squawks is about to wave the starting flag, King K. Rool and his Kremlings show up! Angry at not being invited, they steal the Banana Stones, five legendary artifacts that can give their wielder incredible power. Naturally, the Kongs challenge the Kremlings to a series of races where the winner gets the Banana Stones. The Kremlings accept the challenge, and the race truly begins. Banana Cup Kongo Jungle Welcome to your first race! Characters and items have been covered above, so the technicalities are out of the way. What's not is the race!